Betrayed
by raining tears
Summary: After Hermione spends the summer in America with her two powerful cousins, she brings them back to Hogwarts. With their good looks and powerful new magic, the three are sure to shake things up. AU: Don't like, don't read. realitives explained later
1. Chapter 1

So most of this was written a while ago with another person but I have decided to continue it.. if I get reviews.. you know how it is.. the whole motivation factor and all.. sooooo.. yeah, anyways.. please read and review…

Disclaimer: don't own. don't sue

Betrayed

Hermione was sitting on a ridge with her back against a large oak, her horse Pogo grazing silently next to her. She had been so excited about coming to America for the summer holidays. She needed to get away from all the people who thought they knew her and the large cities that offer no peace. She was staying on her cousin's ranch to help out with the work. Her twin cousins Aden and Aideen were also wizards. Now the summer was almost over and she was torn.

She loved being away from the cities and all the people who _thought _they knew her. Her three months out west had helped her to find herself. But she was also excited about going back to Hogwarts in a few days. Aden and Aideen had applied for an exchange program and now they were going to be with her for the last year of their schooling. The three of them also got permission for a separate living quarter. Hermione was head girl so she offered her living quarters and as she sat there, Dumbledore was adding space for the three of them to live together.

The only down side to leaving was Hermione couldn't bring Pogo. She had gotten very attached to her horse over the summer and now she had to leave it. She had ridden him so many times he became a part of her. She knew the fact that she was getting her own living quarters with Aden and Aideen was a huge favor but she couldn't help but want this one other thing. She tried to transfigure Pogo into a glass horse and it had worked, but she just couldn't bring herself to keep him that way for over a week.

At that moment Aideen came riding up on Silver. "Hermione you have to come back to the house. Mom is making us check our stuff twice. You'd think we were Santa Clause with all this checking. Aden is infuriating me! He is locked in his room with that stupid journal/poetry book that he is always writing in and never lets me read! Guys! Who understands them anyway! They are so self absorbed. Anyways, I need you to see if you can get him out of his room 'cause mom wont let me bust the door down."

Hermione suppressed silent giggles. Aideen was very attractive. At 5'10" she wasn't model tall but she wasn't short either and she had beautiful features. All the form fitting clothes she wore helped with her natural ability to exude sex appeal. Both Aden and Aideen had it. They might have been part vela or vampire the way they exuded sex appeal. Aden wasn't as bad as Aideen though. Aideen could get any guy in a bar, and some girls, to buy her a drink. Her mom made her give back the horse an infatuated boyfriend gave her for sweetest day. She had chestnut brown hair with natural highlights that looked copper in the sun. Her eyes were a bright emerald green, almost as green as Harry's, with flecks of gold which seemed to make her glow. "Alright I will be down in a few minutes. The sun set is almost over and I just wanted to see this last one before we leave tomorrow." Hermione sighed wistfully.

She hoped on Pogo's back. "Hey Aideen, how about one last race before we leave tomorrow?" Hermione knew Aideen wouldn't say anything and expected her to just start so that's what she did. It wasn't that far until they got back to the ranch. Of course Aideen won. She had been riding a lot longer that Hermione. But it was close.

Inside the house, they could hear Aden's music blaring. That was a sign to stay away. Neither of them ever listened. Hermione muttered "_Alohamora!" _ The lock popped and there was Aden sprawled out on the floor with out looking at them.

"No magic, wandless or no", Aden snapped his fingers and the two were hastily scooted out by an invisible hand.

"If it was that easy, I would have done it before I came and got you." Aideen pouted. "Besides, I already tried that to know avail."

She knew they wouldn't be able to get in with out their wands and neither could rival Aden in wandless magic. They both were both better at spell casting but not by enough, not without their wands. Hermione had an idea just than, "I will be right back don't go anywhere Aideen."

Hermione came sprinting back down the hall a second or two later. "Okay, I got it. Hey Aden, if you don't let us in I will let Aideen read from this book I found yesterday while I was cleaning your room. You know the one, it's called…"

Aden came bursting through the door and once again his beauty was able to catch Hermione's breath. His hair was slightly darker than Aideen's but it suited him. He had a slightly darker personality but nothing scary, just not as hyper or seductive as Aideen. His eyes were a forest green with bronze flecks that gave his face an angelic but sexy kind of glow. He was six feet tall but not very broad. He was a seeker through and through. He tended to wear dark color clothes but his slightly off fashion sense made him stand out that much more. Right now his face was slightly flushed, perhaps out of embarrassment or anger, and his hair was very ruffled.

"Give it back," he said. "And why did you clean my room?" he added on. His height of six foot towered over her and she had to give in.

"Well, it's always so messy and your mother was complaining about it. So I thought I'd do a kind favor and help out a bit. It was quite simple with the correct spell of course!" she handed him his book.

"Hermione! Did you _have_ to give him the book?" Aideen reprimanded.

"Well…thanks, I guess," stammered Aden. "I kinda liked it messy though."

Hermione simple shrugged and headed to the guest room. Aden returned to his room and music. He flopped on his bed, opened his book, and began writing a poem. He loved his poems, they were his alone. He felt as if his whole soul was poured out into them. He never shared them with anyone, not even Aideen. After all, she was his nosey little sister who was always trying to "borrow" his stuff. Just then he could hear Aideen's voice over his music. He looked at his clock. 7:15. Aideen's practice time for vocals. They both had wonderful voices, but only Aideen took singing seriously. Actually, it was about the only thing she took seriously. He got up and turned off his music. Aideen's entrancing voice could be heard all throughout the house. He realized that whenever he was doing something and she was singing, he'd stop, everyone would simply sit to listen. She ran through her warm ups and spent fifteen minutes on her songs. Once she was done, Aden began on his poem. He hoped this one would turn out good. He had learned that when he wanted a good poem he had to put what he felt into them. Once he finished that he read it.

Inspiration

The swish click of hands on keyboards

The scribble scratch of pens on paper

Your words melt at my icy core

Bringing me out from my cavernous confines

Opening me up like a glorious book

Spreading my rhyme for all to hear

You inspired me to be creative

Showing me freedom to write in verse

Your masterpieces flowing through me

Changing to fit the confines of my soul

Surging out in splendiferous song

That is truly mine but inspired by you

So to you I credit this creative writing

To you I credit the finding of my poetic soul

To you I credit the feelings I get

From the swish scratch deep in my core.

The caterwauling of a punk band on the radio woke Aden the next morning. He looked at the time, 4:30. What a truly, ungodly hour to wake up at! He was about to turn the noise off when he remembered; they were going to Hogwarts a few days early to get aquatinted with the castle.

Aden was not a morning person at all. He was most active at around 10:30 at night. He rolled out of bed and walked carefully to the shower. From what he could hear, he was the first one up. Just the way he liked it. He longed to go back into his room, crawl into bed, and just write. But the shower, and the fact he hadn't finished packing yet, won out.

After about ten minutes of glorious silence, Aideen came prancing down the hall singing, "Frosty the Snow Man was jolly, happy soul" Sometimes he wondered if they were really related but it was impossible not to love her anyway. He grabbed a green, fluffy towel and said, "I'll be out in a minute."

He draped the towel around his waist low enough to show off his flat stomach and carved hipbones. Aideen might be a drop-dead, gorgeous vixen but he could be just as sexy, if not more, when he tried.

He stepped out of the bathroom followed by an aroma of morning forest dew. "Morning sis." Was all he said to greet her obvious astonishment. She normally had to make him change before they went out clubbing or something because he didn't look "sexy" and she was worried about his nonchalance when it came to his appearance.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Aideen said very hopefully. She had asked him to dress sexier and to put forth and effort toward his manner of dress and attitude while they were in Europe.

Aden gave a fake sigh, "Yes." Aideen squealed and ran up to give him a big hug of gratitude. Just before she practically tackled him, Aden saw Hermione coming up the hall out of the corner of his eye. "Aideen, if you don't let me go," his eyes were all for Hermione as he said this, who, even though there were technically cousins, had a slight crush on him over the summer, "Hermione might get an eyeful of more than she bargained for." His towel started slipping in the back as he gave Hermione a sexy stare and winked. Hermione blushed, by-passed them, and went into the bathroom.

It was a running joke in their household. Aden went to the airport to pick up Hermione at the beginning of the summer. She had been very taken with him and openly flirted since he hadn't told her he was her cousin. When they got to the ranch, Hermione asked him for his number,"555-106-2322." He had said. She looked confused and said, "But that's my cousin's number." He said, "I know, I'm Aden. Nice to officially meat you." He winked and took her bags into the house.

Aideen took control of the bathroom from there, spending her usual half hour occupied by examining her complexion, hair, and all that boring stuff girls do to occupy themselves. Once she was out, perfected, and as sexy as always, she bounced on down to her mom's room.

"Morning sleepy head!" she called as she pounced on the bed. "We go to Hogwarts today!"

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"5:30!"

Anne, Aden and Aideen's mother, had no idea how Aideen could be so hyper so early in the morning. "Go back to bed Aideen!"

"I can't! I've already taken a shower and everything! Plus we have to go to our portkey location at 7:00!"

"But…that means we have and hour and a half!" Anne shoved her pillow to fluff and laid her head back down.

"Brilliant deduction!" Aideen grinned at her mother. Pulling her out of bed, Aideen shoved Anne into the bathroom, marched into the kitchen, and snatched the book that Aden was reading.

"Hey!" Aden said indignantly. He hated when Aideen did this but he knew she would get bored eventually and he wanted to be on good terms at Hogwarts so he let it go at just yelling at her.

"What's this now?" Aideen asked, knowing quite well what it was, but enjoyed annoying Aden.

"It's called a book full of poems that you'd never want to read written by Edgar Allen Poe."

"Poe? Wasn't he a composer?" Aideen asked with a smart ass grin

"Wow Aideen, you are so smart. I didn't know you read Poe. His music just speaks to me. You should try his poetry though, seeing as he was a poet and not a song writer." How could he, the best student in his class, be related to this 'I hate school, reading is for sissy girls.

"Well, wasn't he a composer?" She knew she had lost this little show of whit but would never give him the satisfaction of knowing it.

"Ai_deen_, I said he _wrote poems_! That means he's a _poet_!" Aden knew he won their little mock fight so he just grabbed the book and went back to reading.

"Oh…my bad. So what's for breakfast?" Aideen asked him to try and smooth over what she hoped was not a real argument.

"What ever you want your highness. There is cereal, bagels, and toast in the cupboard. Do you need me to get you something?" he gave a huge, cheesy grin

"I think I can pour my own cereal!" she shouted when her back was turned but then saw his grin and charged him. Aden stood up and braced himself quickly before she practically tackled him. "You know I know your weakness so you better watch out!" Aideen started to tickle him.

"Okay, okay, I swear I will stop just get off of me!" Aden screamed out between giggles.

Aideen got up and went to eat her breakfast while Aden finished his book.

Once Aideen had finished with breakfast, she headed up to her room. Calmly, she attempted to pack her suitcase, which didn't work out too well with everything she was trying to fit into her trunk.

"Oh, what was that simple spell again?" she stood in thought for a minute. "Oh yeah! _PACK!" _with a swish of her wandher clothes zoomed perfectly folded into her gigantic trunk.

After Hermione was all packed, eaten breakfast, and had caught up with the twins, her uncle, Aden and Aideen's dad, took them to the little cove behind their house where the portkey transportation would take place. They were using an old shoe as the portkey. They gathered around it, all touching it with a hand or finer, their other hand on their belongings. Aden was eyeing his watch and he counted down.

"Five…four…three…two…one…"

Hermione again felt the unpleastent lurch around her navel as she was hurled through space. She landed hard and fell to the floor outside of her beloved Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She could see her cousins staring at it in awe, the towers loomed out of the darkness and the size baffled them.

If you have read any of my other stories and are still interested in reading, just let me know.. I have been formulating some ideas as far as they are concerned…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As the three students walked up the steps, they were all in awe: Aden and Aideen from the sheer size of the castle and Hermione from being the only three people in sight. They dropped their trunks simultaneously with a big "thunk". Suddenly a house elf appeared. Hermione didn't recognize the elf, so she figured the elf was probably new.

"Right this way, please." The elf squeaked. She walked fairly quickly considering her size. The group passed the great hall and went to the marble stair case. Instead of going up three floors first to get to Gryffindor Common room, the group went up one flight and then turned right. At the end of a long corridor, was another set of stairs. This one made of stone and very narrow. They walked each walked onto a step and the circular stair case started moving. Up and up they went. Hermione realized that this must have been one of the towers. The four-some ended at a picture of three horses, almost identical to Pogo, Silver, and Corky. "Saddlebag." The horse on the left shook its mane and the portrait opened. At that moment, the house elf popped out and the three were left to fend for themselves. Again, the "thunk" sound could be heard as they dropped their trunks.

Their common room was ornately decorated. Everything was carpeted, in mini-shag no less. The black and grey specked carpet went perfectly with the dark, potion bottle green of the leather seats. The three, dark, mahogany desks over to the left faced each other to make one large table. The fire was ablaze and the large "L" couch and love seat framed a sort of room around the fire. Directly across from the entrance was a stair case leading to an upper floor. This place reminded Hermione of a muggle hotel suite. To the left of the staircase was a grand piano and a book shelf. It seemed strangely empty to Aden. He decided to look into that later. To the right of the stair case was a very muggle kitchen. There were all the muggle comforts that normally ran off of electricity.

Hermione was the first to break the silence, "Why don't we go check upstairs and choose rooms. Then I want to check out that bookcase." They practically ran up the stairs and, with out comment, chose separate rooms each with its own bathroom. As Hermione stepped into her room she noticed—nothing! There wasn't any furniture or even carpet! She approached the bathroom apprehensively. Again, nothing! When Hermione returned to the room she noticed a large parchment envelope. She opened it and read:

_In the middle of the packet_

_You will find a check list_

_On it is a list of all items _

_Available to have in your room_

_If you wish to have an item in your room _

_Simply take this quill _

_And write the number, color, and relative position_

_You can only have one balcony though, sorry _

_Get started right away and then meet me in my office_

_The password is lemon flavored ice_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione heard a loud squeal from the room next to her. She figured Aideen had found the check list. "Well I guess I better get to work. This is going to take a while and I still want to check out the book case down stairs." She scratched Crookshanks behind the ears, sat down on the floor, and picked up the quill. Hermione glanced down at the list and made some mental decisions right off the bat and continued down the list, 'Blue mini-shag carpet, kind size canopy bed, balcony….totem pole?'

"Hermione!" Aideen stuck her head into the room. "Look at this list!" she said squealing in delight.

"I know, calm down!"

"How can I when this is possibly amazing and enchanting! I get to have my own BALCONY!"

"That's great Aideen, now get to work!" Hermione instructed.

"Oh, alright. You're no fun sometimes, you know that Hermione?" she turned and walked out of the room.

Hermione continued down the list, marking items, placing numbers next to them, and defining their colour (hehe…English spelling!). After a few minutes she heard voices coming from Aden's room. They weren't happy voices either. Hermione got up and headed to see what was going on.

"Why don't you ever let me into your room?"

"Because my room is my space and you should respect it!" Aden barked at his sister.

"You mean like how people are supposed to respect personal space?"

"Exactly!"

"Well maybe this is news to you, but I DON'T respect personal space!" Aideen stormed over to her room.

"Why can't she just be normal?" Aden asked Hermione.

Hermione didn't know what to say. "I d-don't know…you know her better than I do…"

"That's a real help," he said as he shut his door in Hermione's face.

Hermione felt awful. She knew siblings fought, but knowing that Aden had slammed his door in her face…and Aideen was just plain upset… She tried finishing her list, but her mind kept wandering back to the argument. Aideen could be heard singing "Look what you've done" by Jet in her room in a sour tone. Hermione felt like she was responsible for this, even though she knew she wasn't. She settled it by sulking in her room, afraid to do anything.

Hermione unhappily went to Dumbledore's office and cheerfully greeted him, even though her heart was in shambles. In giving him her list, she returned to her room only to have the guilt flood back to her. That night their rooms were magically filled with the items they recorded down. The night was uneasily spent, knowing that all of them were uncomfortable with each other at the moment. But then the morning came…

"Hermione, come see my room!" Aideen jumped into Hermione's room and yanked her out of bed.

"Aideen, aren't you still mad at Aden?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"No, how could I stay mad at my brother that long? I just spend a little while sulking and then poof! All better! Now Aden on the other hand, he gets upset and he stays that way. That's why mom says he has a darker personality."

"But last night, I felt like that was all my responsibility…"

"What? No Hermione! Me and Aden do that _all_ that time!"

"You mean Aden and I?" his voice was coming from his door frame. Aden was standing there just watching his sister ramble on about nonsense.

"Hi Aden! You still mad at me?" Aideen asked curiously.

"A little, but I can't stay mad when you're always hyper." He grinned at the both of them.

"So…can I see your room?" Aideen hopped up and down.

"Oh, alright," he shoved them in to his domain. They stared at it—dark. His sheets were indigo, red, and black plaid. The carpet was a navy that matched the sheets, and a black lounge chair was in the corner along with his CDs and other items. Three bookcases were all filled with books and a dresser was against the wall. There was however, something that Aideen noticed.

"Aden, you don't have a balcony!"

"…I didn't want one…" he said, "I got a totem pole instead!" Sure enough, a large totem pole was in the corner of his room, hidden by all his books.

Aideen just stared at it in disbelief. Hermione was trying hard not to laugh, but suppressant (I don't even know what that means…) giggles were escaping her.

"Well, now you all have to see my room!" Aideen grabbed Aden and Hermione's arm and yanked them into the next room.

"Gosh Aideen…" was all Hermione could say. Her room had a pale pink carpet, white sheets, and silky pink curtains and drapes around her four-poster bed. She had a whole equipment system specially set up that would play CDs in the wizarding world, and her CD collection took up an entire bookcase. Another bookcase, small, yet there, was holding few books that were needed for classes. A fluffy white chair was in the corner next to the balcony draped in the same silky fabric that was around her bed.

Aideen walked out onto the balcony and smiled. "I love it sooo much, I feel like a princess in here!"

"You would," muttered Aden who was clearly uncomfortable being surrounded by so much pink.

"Aideen gave him an evil glare, yet said, "You haven't seen Hermione's room yet!" She yanked them into it with a hue grin across her face.

Hermione's room was simple, yet nice. Everything was perfectly organized, Books straight on the shelves, no clothes on her blue carpet, the dresser was perfectly ordained in pictures and trinkets, not overly done like Aideen's, and there was one word to describe it—neat.

"Now this I could live in!" Aden said. "Well, once we make it a bit darker of course—"

"Don't even think about it," was all Hermione had to say.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night before the big feast. Hermione was making sure she had everything she needed when there was a knock on the door. "Come in please." Aideen walked into the room rather calm. "Aideen, is something wrong? You're not your regular, hyper self."

Aideen said, "Well, there is this really old man standing in our common room. He wants to talk to us all. He wouldn't say anything when I questioned him, but he has the coolest glasses!" Aideen's hyperness began to leak out when she mentioned the glasses. The two walked down to the common room to see Professor Dumbledore staring at the empty book case.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore. What brings you to our humble abode." Hermione walked over to the professor and stared at the book case, "Umm, professor, is the book case supposed to be empty?" Hermione looked as if she would be crushed if the answer was yes.

"No, actually there is supposed to be a piece of parchment and a quill. I have worked a magical library system in for you. Sort of a muggle search engine, you could call it. You can type in keywords, titles, or authors and the books should appear on the shelf pertaining to the subject matter. Btu I didn't come here to talk about book cases. I came here to talk about the three of your schedules. I have come to assume that the three of you may be needing to take some what more advanced classes. I would like to put the three of you through a standardized test of sorts. Seeing as you, Hermione, have spent a summer in another country and you two, Aden and Aideen, we know almost nothing about your magical abilities. So at 1:00 today would you please report to the great hall for the written portion of your exams." With that Professor Dumbledore left.

"EXAMS? Hermione, what am I supposed to do? I don't know anything other than wand work! I'm gonna fail! They're gonna kick me out of this school and I just got here! Nooooooo! Hermione, don't let them do this to me!"

Aden walked into the room. "What's the matter with her?" he asked Hermione.

"We have to take exams so Dumbledore can place us in higher classes. Aideen lost it at the word exam."

"Oh, that's _normal_ for Aideen. Don't worry sis, I'll cram everything into that small brain of yours like always!" Aden smiled at the thought of this. It got him in shape for tests while Aideen actually learned _something_.

"Can't you just make it a spell that I retain everything I you tell me?" asked Aideen. "All that studying makes my head hurt and I never remember any of it!"

"I don't thin there's a spell that does that Aideen, you know it too." Hermione replied.

Aideen pouted. "Then cram me." And the studying began.

That night they headed down to the great hall, where a few of the teachers would hold their exams. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick were there with clip boards and intense stares.

"Good evening students," said Professor McGonagall. "Welcome to your exams. I'm assuming you'll be relived to hear that there will be no paper work on these exams, just wand work."

"WHAT?" gasped Hermione and Aden at the same time.

Aideen couldn't help herself. She ran right up to Professor McGonagall and hugged her, uttering a relieved, "Thank you!"

Hermione yanked Aideen off of the shocked Professor, "I'm so sorry Professor; I can't control her at times."

"It's alright my girl, just try not to let that happen again."

"Yes Professor…" Aideen shyly said, obviously embarrassed by her outbreak. You could tell by the look on Professor Snape's face that he didn't want the same thing to happen to him.

"But Professor," Hermione protested, " When Professor Dumbledore came to see us today, he specifically stated that these were going to be _written_ exams."

"Did he? Well, he must have been mistaken. You are only having oral exams. So let's begin, shall we? Will you each approach a table. On each table you will find everything you need. There may be extra but that is where memory comes in. Also you will find a scroll. On each given scroll are directions. Since not all of your teachers could be here, we decided it would be easiest to represent each professor this way. When you are done with this portion, we will clear the tables. Please take your positions!"

They all headed to a table, one in front of each teacher, Hermione automatically heading to Flitwick, knowing her skill in the charms and hoping she would be able to weasel points out of Flitwick that way. Aideen headed to McGonagall, and Aden unbeknownst of his wrath, went to the table in front of Snape.

The exams were fairly uneventful. Everything seemed so easy to Hermione. She remembered trudging through potions that now just came naturally. She didn't even measure some of the ingredients. Aideen and Aden weren't having any trouble either.

They were finished transfiguring, brewing, charming, and defending within the hour. They seemed to also finish at the same time. The professors showed no emotion once so ever. The tables were cleared and McGonagall said, "Now we are asking you to complete the same tasks again. But this time, without your wands. Normally this isn't done until after you graduate as an auror but Professor Dumbledore feels it is important these particular tests are administered to you three now, only you three. You are not to show off your wandless magic or let on to anyone about the extra classes you may be taking. Now please begin again."

The three returned to their common room feeling tired but excited. They had just been told that they would be taking extra classes and dropping some that no longer pertained to them. They still had to take required classes so no one got suspicious but they either had to drop electives or take their extra classes with a time turner. Hermione was very unwilling to use a time turner again. She remembered being completely warn out all third year but Aden and Aideen were very enthusiastic about this endeavor. Hermione gave in though when Aden and Aideen pointed out their extended powers and how much they already seemed to know.

Hermione had been thinking about this. _Why did they suddenly have these extra powers? Where did they come from? Was it a side effect of being together? Was there a link between them and they were playing off each others strengths? _All these questions and more bounced around in Hermione's head that night as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
